Capacitive fingerprint recognition is a type of fingerprint recognition technology used in a display screen with a fingerprint recognition function. The fingerprint recognition function implemented through forming parallel-plate capacitors on a surface of an encapsulation thin film of a flexible display substrate is not provided in the related art, and thus integration cannot be achieved.